


Please, come again ;)

by Android18



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Barista Jean Kirstein, Flirty Jean Kirstein, Fluff, Gift Exchange, M/M, Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 15:28:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8996245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Android18/pseuds/Android18
Summary: Coffee Shop AU~Jean is a perpetually kinda disgruntled employee at a small coffee shop, but one of the highlights of the day is flirting with cute boy Marco who comes in regularly near the end of the work day when things quiet down.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [squidiosyncrasies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/squidiosyncrasies/gifts).



> Surprise! I was your secret santa!! I had fun working on your gift, I hope you enjoy it~


End file.
